The Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 specification defines Isochronous transfer over the USB network. Isochronous transfer requires both USB end devices to have the same clock. When operating over a non-USB network, these clocks may have slight different frequencies, which may also vary over time. As a result, the number of transmitted packets may not be accurate.